Malcolm Merlyn
Malcolm Merlyn (AKA the Dark Archer and Al Sa-Her) is a powerful businessman responsible for a terrorist act called "The Undertaking", designed to enact vengeance for his wife's murder by leveling the impoverished district of Starling City known as The Glades. He is currently the new Ra's al Ghul. Pre-Convergence As revealed in Signal Fire, As revealed in Please Don't Go, As revealed in Not Easy, As revealed in Root Cause, Canary Season 1 In Big Game, he spars with Nyssa al Ghul and debate the necessity of his guilt over his part in the murder of Sara Lance. She later attempts to assassinate him and he sends several other members of the League after her. In What Might Have Been, he appears in the dreamscape produced by the toxin in Oliver's bloodstream, where he acts as Oliver's business associate in a joint project between Queen Consolidated and Merlyn Global. In this reality, Rebecca was not murdered and the Undertaking did not occur. In Generosity Overreach, In An Extra Incentive, In Laurel's Sin, In Lover's Quarrel, In Our Truth, In The Phantasm, In My Demons, Canary Season 2 In H.I.V.E., In Ab Initio, In Losing Your Memory, In A League Of Their Own, In The Longbow Hunters, In Adam Raised A Cain, The Convergence Canary Season 3 In The Prisoner, he appears as one of Darkseid's manifestations to manipulate the team. Birds of Prey Season 1 In Anarky, In Changes, In Divine Justice, In Family, Part 1, In Over It, In Blood Eagle, In The Ties That Bind, Part 1, In The Ties That Bind, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 2 In The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1, In The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2, In Don't Fight It, In Angel With A Shotgun, In Shadows of the Past, In The Price, In Something Wicked, In Bury My Love, In Secret Six, In Blue Roses, In Can You Feel My Heart, In No Rest For The Wicked, In Eyes Shut, In Fearless, In Green Arrow & Black Canary, In Tower of Babel, Part 1, In Tower of Babel, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 3 In Don't Fear The Reaper, In Darkest Day, In The Brides of Dracula, In Dangerous Habits, In Red Rain, In Body & Soul, In Trinity (episode), In Enemy Mine, In Cry For Justice, In Rise & Fall, In 30 Days Of Night, In Devils & Dust, In Sisters, In Save My City, Batman Season 1 In Three Years, Malcolm arrives in Gotham to make a deal with Wayne Enterprises. In The Man in the Mirror, In Black Mask, In Family Matters, In All Our Times Have Come, In Quoth The Raven, In The Sting, In Beware The Batman, In A Death in the Family, Birds of Prey Season 4 In Black Arrow, Thea discovers a letter written by him explaining why he left. In Superhero Club, In The Prometheus Project, In Second Chances, In Paint It Black, In Devil's Eyes, In Control, Part 1, In Control, Part 2, Batman Season 2 In Trump Card, In Joke's On You, In Two-Face, In The Will To Act, In The Demon, In Bones, In Bloodstorm, Batman Season 3 In Beautiful Lie, In The Man Who Broke The Bat, In Knightfall, In Bulletproof, In Two of a Kind, In Red Hood, In Under The Hood, In Legacy, In Contagion, In No Man's Land, Birds of Prey Season 7 In Better Days, Malcolm appears at his grandson's first birthday party. His relationship with his son seems to never have gone sour as he is readily and happily embraced by the boy and welcomed by the other guests. Personality Quotes Trivia * He is the most-appearing Earth-1 antagonist. Episode Absence In Canary Season 1, Malcolm is absent in 1 episode: * Canary/Flash In Canary Season 2, Malcolm is absent in 4 episodes: * Counting Bodies Like Sheep * Arrangements * Canary Black * You Have Failed This City In Batman Season 3, Malcolm is absent for 2 episodes: * Take Your Time * Two of a Kind Appearances * 45/138 (Birds of Prey) * 35/69 (Arrow) * 30/36 (Batman) * 16/50 (Canary) * 106 (Total) (Canary S1) (9/10) * Big Game * What Might Have Been (in dreamscape) * Generosity Overreach * An Extra Incentive * Laurel's Sin * Lover's Quarrel * Our Truth * The Phantasm * My Demons (Canary S2) (6/10) * H.I.V.E. * Ab Initio * Losing Your Memory * A League Of Their Own * The Longbow Hunters * Adam Raised A Cain Convergence Appearances (Canary S3) (1/10) * 3x07 The Prisoner (manifestation of Darkseid) (Birds of Prey S1) (8/18) * 1x01 Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear (flashbacks) * 1x06 Anarky * 1x07 Changes * 1x09 Divine Justice * 1x10 Family, Part 1 * 1x15 Blood Eagle * 1x17 The Ties That Bind, Part 1 * 1x18 The Ties That Bind, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S2) (14/20) * 2x01 The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1 * 2x02 The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2 * 2x03 Moving On, Part 1: Don't Fight It * 2x05 Moving On, Part 3: Shadows of the Past * 2x06 Moving On, Part 4: The Price * 2x07 Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked * 2x09 Secret Six, Part 1 * 2x10 Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses * 2x11 Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart * 2x12 Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked * 2x14 Fearless * 2x15 Green Arrow & Black Canary * 2x19 Tower of Babel, Part 1 * 2x20 Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (13/22) * 3x01 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1 * 3x02 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2 * 3x03 Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3 * 3x04 Dangerous Habits * 3x08 Red Rain * 3x09 Body & Soul * 3x10 Trinity (episode) * 3x11 Enemy Mine * 3x12 Cry For Justice * 3x13 Rise & Fall * 3x19 30 Days Of Night * 3x20 Devils & Dust * 3x22 Save My City (Birds of Prey S4) (8/20) * 4x01 Black Arrow (flashbacks) * 4x07 Superhero Club * 4x08 The Prometheus Project, Part 1 * 4x09 The Prometheus Project, Part 2 * 4x12 Devil's Eyes, Part 1 * 4x13 Devil's Eyes, Part 2 * 4x14 Root Cause (flashbacks) * 4x20 Control, Part 2 (Batman S1) (13/13) * Three Years * The Man in the Mirror * What We Live For * Signal Fire (flashbacks) * Black Mask * Family Matters * All Our Times Have Come * Quoth The Raven (video) * The Sting * Beware The Batman * A Death in the Family * The Iceman Cometh * Oaths (Batman S2) (12/13) * Trump Card * Joke's On You * Two-Face * The Will To Act * Lazara * The Demon * Bones * Bloodstorm * Beautiful Lie * The Man Who Broke The Bat * Knightfall * Bulletproof (Batman S3) (5/10) * Red Hood * Under The Hood * Legacy * Contagion * No Man's Land (BOP S6) (1/16) * 6x14 Monster (flashbacks) (BOP S7) (1/22) * 7x10 Better Days (alt. reality) Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Canonical characters Category:Antagonists Category:Canary Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Canary Season 1 Characters Category:Canary Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Characters Category:Batman Season 1 Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Characters Category:Canary Main Characters Category:Batman Main Characters Category:Canary Season 1 Main Characters Category:Canary Season 2 Main Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:Earth-1 Characters Category:Canary Season 1 Antagonists Category:Canary Season 2 Antagonists Category:Convergence Antagonists Category:Antagonists appearing in multiple series Category:Antagonists appearing in 20+ episodes Category:Antagonists appearing in 50+ episodes Category:Batman Season 1 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Main Characters Category:Atheists, agnostics, or antitheists Category:Characters Category:Democrats Category:Terrans Category:Fathers Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Characters